


Ramblings

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Canon Compliant, PTSD John, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Season/Series 03, Reunions, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: Sherlock is gone and with him John's reasoning.Stream of consciousness about Jonh's pain after the Fall.Chapters are very loosely linked, the first two are reworkings of the same thing, the last one is happier.





	1. Non ho mai

I tuoi occhi aperti contro il cielo chiaro vuoti e brillanti fredde gemme incastonate nel gioiello del tuo volto porcellana infranta coperta di sangue il tuo polso fermo il tuo respiro fresco svanito l'aria mi sembra troppa senza te che la respiri e la mia vita precipita come mura scosse dal terremoto che è la tua morte incredibile come due ore siano abbastanza per sentire già la tua mancanza acqua nel deserto come due anni siano troppi per continuare a sognarti ogni notte ultima battaglia di una guerra persa e a svegliarsi urlando il tuo nome imprecare contro il destino e alzarsi per affrontare un'altra serie di passi e respiri perché il mio cuore batte ancora e i miei occhi non riescono mai a rimanere chiusi la luce del giorno mi segue dalla mia stanza così diversa invade quel monolocale tanto vuoto e silenzioso  _non ho mai avuto niente che non fosse tuo_  mi dà la caccia attraverso Londra già sveglia viva piena fremente il bagliore dei neon accompagna la metro affollata neanche un posto per sedersi e la mia gamba destra trema sotto il peso di un vecchio immaginario dolore il cuore si è portato tutto via infrangendosi su quel marciapiede e di nuovo il sole mi accoglie freddo in superficie e mi saluta poi mentre entro nell'ambulatorio gabbia contro i pensieri il sorriso di Sarah brilla e mi ritrovo un po' stordito un paziente dietro l'altro pausa pranzo quasi in silenzio sto iniziando a odiare i neon davvero sto bene grazie non ne voglio parlare no e tornare nel mio studio trattenere le lacrime a stento stringere i pugni e continuare andare avanti fino alle sei e poi andar via la luce del Sole che scivola fra i palazzi quella dei lampioni che torna in vita rischiarando lentamente la sera e l'appartamento vuoto non ho pagato la bolletta di nuovo l'affitto scade domani mi sono scordato di nuovo il latte nessuno mi ricorda mai niente fingo di non trovare motivi ho bisogno di te quando non ci sei  _non ho mai avuto nessuno che non fossi tu._


	2. Ritorni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First paragraph is John, the second is Sherlock.

Quasi ogni notte ti rivedo cadere volare nell'aria grigia umida di questa città che si è fermata che agonizza come me e tu mi dici addio cadi il sangue ovunque e il tuo polso freddo sai che non avrei capito i paramedici le barelle tutta la vita che mi crolla davanti e svegliarsi ogni volta è difficile le pareti sottili l'affitto in ritardo di nuovo il caffè bruciato il tè che ormai marcisce nella sua scatola non lo bevo più il latte è finito di nuovo ma me lo ricorderò quando sarà troppo tardi di nuovo e la metropolitana piena neanche un posto a sedere ho smesso di prendere taxi sai ho ancora un po' di paura le sbarre fredde alcune bagnate pendolari assonnati respiro male a volte penso che mi guardi e che magari ti deludo e sorrido perché immagino la tua voce e le esatte parole e mi manchi mi manchi un sacco nell'ambulatorio affollato lavoro senza pensare a te Sarah sorride in pausa pranzo mi siede vicino e non parla sorride e basta e ricorda quanto me e non ci crede quando dico che sto bene davvero sto superando quello che è successo non è vero Sherlock non è vero che lo sto superando ancora mi manchi ancora mi sveglio urlando il tuo nome ancora ti penso e a volte mi viene da piangere ma poi sento che mi guardi ovunque tu sia adesso e la smetto perché mi sembra perfino di sentirla la tua voce un po' delusa che risuona in quell'appartamento freddo sconosciuto la guerra è un incubo lontano ogni giorno assedio me stesso di aria e vado avanti vivo solo perché ti sento ti aspetto so che mi guardi che ci sei che tornerai non morire urlo ogni volta non morire per me e qualche notte non lo fai e l'aria è più leggera e quasi ti vedo ma mi manchi sempre e mi dispiace tanto e ti aspettò qui come sempre il tè e il latte ci sono  _torna._

Ho cambiato nome paese passato ma mai obbiettivo quello rimane quello rimbomba la vendetta la tua assenza la respiro e mi soffoca un po' ogni volta ogni minuto è uno in più da quando sono morto e uno in meno a quando tornerò in vita per te in casa nostra e me lo immagino il tuo sorriso e i tuoi pugni ti lascerò fare potrai urlare e insultarmi aspetto il tuo abbraccio ogni persona che uccido ogni piano che scopro ogni filo che strappo di quella folle ragnatela che ci ha quasi intrappolati che mi ha portato a buttarmi per salvarti per salvarvi tutti lo sapevi dall'inizio non sono mai riuscito a nascondertelo solo che hai fatto finta di non vedere e grazie perché è stato utile davvero non dovermi togliere la maschera che tanto tu potevi vederci attraverso lo so ora l'ho capito quanto non ho mai capito perché sei rimasto l'unica cosa che mi mancava l'unica tessera del puzzle di te tornando a casa comprerò il latte lo giuro non l'ho mai fatto e il tè quello che mi facevi sempre perché lo so che non lo bevi più e verrò in taxi perché lo riconoscerai e non mi mancherà più niente manca poco ormai manca poco e torno da te ritorno John lo so che non hai creduto a niente tranne che in me tu credi in me e hai rifiutato il mio addio lo so e grazie per questo perché so che sei rimasto che tornerai quando tornerò che mi aspetti anche se quasi non ci credo non ci spero magari sei andato avanti mi hai dimenticato ma no non lo faresti non lo farai come la guerra sono cose che ti segnano lo so anche io mi manca ogni cosa aspettami che  _torno._


	3. Earl Grey

La luce blu del display del cellulare e un messaggio che pensava non sarebbe mai arrivato l'aveva mandato in totale confusione ogni cosa crollava ogni scusa ogni protezione tirata su in tre anni cadeva a pezzi nell'insicurezza tremante del nuovo e non riusciva a crederci era riuscito dopo mesi a chiudere ogni porta ogni scatola a oscurare ogni ricordo ad andare avanti ogni giorno respirando un po' meglio vedendo un po' più lontano ricostruendosi pezzo per pezzo in ogni secondo in cui riusciva a non pensare non ricordare finché non era più stato capace di risentire la sua voce rivedere il suo volto rammentare momenti vissuti con lui e si era ritrovato diciotto mesi di buio di vuoto pulsante e doloroso a guardarlo di vortice in cui ricadere dolce promessa di agonia ma si era allontanato da ogni pericolo ed erano tre anni e ora soffocava di nuovo e ogni cosa si riapriva ogni ricordo tornava brillante assordante vivo pronto ad affogarlo di nuovo e solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto ogni sforzo era stato inutile di quanto lui era stato stupido a pensare di poter davvero dimenticare tutto e ricominciare senza più problemi mai più e mentre correva sguardo folle e cuore in gola si accorse che per la prima volta in tre anni la sua mano non tremava nonostante il cielo che gli si sbriciolava sulla schiena e la città intera che gli svaniva intorno in volute di fumo asfissiante e la mente gli ribolliva di nostalgia desiderio paura gioia e forse era una trappola ma quel numero era il suo lo ricordava e poi era ovvio lo sapeva che sarebbe tornato lo sapeva come si sa che la terra gira intorno al sole fremette con un sorriso invaso di una gioia selvaggia. Lo sapeva! Lo sapeva! La porta era aperta e un profumo di Earl Grey quant'era che non lo beveva invadeva le scale e lui correva incontro a una voce familiare come le vecchie ninna nanne delle nonne di cui sono pieni i ricordi d'infanzia e poi una luce bianca sotto la carta da parati che si strappava esplodeva e tutto scompariva.

Si risvegliò ansimante piangendo tremando era solo un sogno era tutto finto erano mesi che non gli succedeva più di sognarlo e ora doveva ricominciare tutto d'accapo il numero della terapista era da qualche parte vicino al telefono quello di Sarah fra le chiamate rapide sul cellulare lo avrebbe preso se solo fosse riuscito a muoversi ma l'ansia lo paralizzava ancora le lacrime non volevano saperne di abbandonare i suoi occhi e il tremito di lasciare le sue membra stanche nonostante il sonno non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi perché dopo tanto doveva ricominciare così poi quel sonno così strano pensava davvero di essersi dimenticato tutto invece in pochi secondi era tornata ogni cosa a riempire la sua mente ogni momento dettaglio frammento era andato a ricostruire quei diciotto mesi che sembravano così lontano e allo stesso tempo vicini da togliergli il respiro e il profumo dell'Earl Grey che pensava davvero di non conoscere più non capiva proprio perché nonostante fosse sveglio quello continuasse a riempirgli le narici e lo squallido monolocale polveroso invaso dalla luce del giorno ora che il cuore s'era calmato e le orecchie riuscivano a sentire il silenzio percepiva dei rumori dalla sua piccola cucina rumori che conosceva e una voce bassa calda dolorosamente familiare ma era uno scherzo era ancora un sogno non poteva essere vero.

Dei passi un sospiro un sorriso mani intorno alla tazza sguardi allibiti respiri spezzati lacrime calde urla represse  _silenzio._  
E Sherlock mormorò:  
«Buongiorno John.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie di aver letto ♥
> 
> (il mio nick su efp è piuma_rosaEbianca, la fic ha lo stesso titolo)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic strana è stata scritta nel 2011 e postata su EFP nel 2013. Non so cosa mi è preso di provare a postarla pure qui, in italiano e in inglese. So che è una roba tristissima e di dubbia qualità, ma è uno dei lavori a cui tengo di più e mi è sempre dispiaciuto un sacco che su EFP se la siano cagata letteralmente in due. Spero che qui abbia un po' più di successo, anche se non so quanto questo fandom sia ancora in vita.  
> Please fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta, significa davvero molto per me ♥


End file.
